Blurred Lines
by Wish Upon Dreams
Summary: AU. An alternate tale is woven when the young orphaned Kirishima siblings get taken in by someone rather unexpected - whether or not this road will lead to a tragedy remains yet to be seen. Eventual Touken.


**Summary**: AU. An alternate tale is woven when the young orphaned Kirishima siblings get taken in by someone rather unexpected - whether or not this road will lead to a tragedy remains yet to be seen. Eventual Touken.

**Disclaimer**: Just a fan of Tokyo Ghoul borrowing the characters to write this fanfic.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone!

This will be my 4th Tokyo Ghoul story and I've had the concept in mind for a couple of weeks. I recently decided to write it out and have spent the past few days toiling over this first chapter. As with my story "Fated Meetings" I have a vague idea of where I'm going with this one.

In this story I'll be using the assumption that Yomo is the uncle of the Kirishima siblings. It hasn't been confirmed or rejected yet but there's a lot of evidence in the manga.

On another note, I had to rewrite the summary a couple of times because I didn't want to reveal too much of what was going to happen from the get go. I'm hoping that I'll be able to surprise some of you. Please do let me know if I succeed!

As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

xxxxx

The day starts much like any other.

She shakes her brother awake and then they both proceed to eat whatever scraps they are able to scrounge up.

It's been a year since the disappearance of their father and Touka has already lost track of the number of wards they've traveled to. At first, it had been difficult to figure out how to survive on their own but now they're finally adjusting.

The tiny and deserted residence where they have taken shelter might not be the coziest but it's still a place to stay.

Ayato, her brother, likes to sit on the roof occasionally to think. It's easy to classify it as a mundane activity but there's no danger involved and, to her, that's much more important. Sometimes she'll even join him and keep on the lookout for any unwanted intruders. Touka finds that it's handy to scope out the area beforehand and this ward is no exception _especially_ since Ayato's kagune has finally appeared.

On that day, she deems it safe to leave the house for a while.

Ayato is overjoyed when she informs him that they can go and train. He's never liked being cooped up in the same place for too long.

She smiles watching him hop happily down the pathway.

_Touka, you're the older sister - you must teach Ayato what you know and keep him safe. _

She keeps the words from her father in mind as she takes him to a deserted area so he can practice using his kagune. They are both ukaku ghouls and it's something that Touka is thankful for - she is at least able to instruct him what she's learned so far. She may not have much experience (everything she knows is self taught) but it's better than nothing and she is determined to keep her promise.

It takes some time (training is a strenuous process requiring a lot of concentration) but Ayato manages to produce a pair of what looks to be wings. They may still be small but she's proud of him, if not a bit envious - it had taken longer before hers had gotten to be that same size. It doesn't help that she only has one that is able to fully materialize. She's not too petty though and proceeds to ruffle his hair.

He throws her an elated grin as his kagune glimmers in the sunlight.

"Did you see that?" he asks, quivering with unbridled excitement, "I finally managed it on my own."

She acknowledges his achievement with a pat on the back before releasing her own kagune. She can't afford to let herself get complacent now that Ayato has shown that he has the ability to surpass her.

xxxxx

The siblings tire just as the final rays of sun disappear.

Ukaku ghouls are not known for their endurance and they are absolutely exhausted as they trudge back to their temporary dwelling.

The unthinkable happens just as she is musing about how peaceful the area gets to be once night falls.

Touka has one foot around the corner when she notices some movement from up ahead. It makes her feel a great sense of unease - she's never bumped into anyone in all the times they've taken this path (that's why she chose it) and her intuition is warning her to be careful.

The figures aren't moving in their direction but she reacts instinctively, yanking her bewildered younger brother backwards.

"Onee-chan? What are you.._._mmmph!?"

He isn't able to articulate much before she swiftly clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

"Shhh..."

Her heart beats wildly in her chest as she brings a finger up to her lips.

Ayato quickly gets the picture and she lets go when he gives her a nod.

She's still pondering what to do when the sudden sound of amused laughter makes her jump.

She chances a peek around the corner. She's not alone as Ayato winds his way under her arm to have a look as well.

She wishes that she hadn't decided to check.

Lying in their direct field of vision and piled one on top of the other are the broken, bloodied and mangled corpses of ghouls.

_Look away - look away and run!_

The thought resonates repeatedly in her head but she finds herself unable to tear her eyes away from the spreading pool of blood staining the ground.

The sudden rapidly growing pressure on her arm diverts her attention to her brother whose gaze is locked to the side. Touka adjusts to see what he's viewing and watches as a strange looking man approaches one of the bodies.

"We lucked in with this one - it's a rinkaku ghoul", the man boasts proudly before barking out orders to another human behind him, "Take him away to the labs. I'm sure they'll be able to turn him into a fine quinque."

_Quinque? What's that?_

The conversation is so short that she's unable to discern the meaning before her attention is redirected once more - this time by a sorrowful cry.

It's a lone female bikaku ghoul. She looks devastated and has one arm outstretched in the direction of the conquered ghouls and it dawns on Touka that they might have been her most important people.

Touka feels powerless as she watches another human circle around the devastated ghoul.

"No! Please don't do this!" they implore in between harsh sobs, "Why?"

It's all to no avail as the pleas and questions are ignored.

She watches in absolute horror as they are thrown to the ground by something coming out of a suitcase.

It's a vibrant color and thrumming with power.

"It's no use begging. It's my job as a Dove of the CCG to exterminate ghouls like you. After all you _are_ a monster", the human spits out before gesturing to his open suitcase, "Now don't you worry, this quinque here will finish you off in a jiffy and you'll soon be with the rest of them."

Touka stares disjointedly unable to comprehend what's happening until the pieces click together in her mind.

_So that's what they meant by "quinque"._

She feels sick - the form is exactly like that of a koukaku kagune with a few additional modifications.

The realization that this is what humans do to ghouls shakes her prior beliefs.

_Everything otou-san said is a lie. Humans won't give us a chance._

It takes no more than a second before the aforementioned quinque pierces the ghoul's torso once, twice and then a third time before she goes slack. A sudden last stab is the final blow and all Touka can do is try to shield Ayato from the terrible scene.

An abrupt cry breaks the silence and she wishes she had been more vigilant.

She had succeeded in covering Ayato's eyes but neglected his mouth.

Several heads swivel in their direction startled by the sound.

_Move, move, you've got to move._

Her thoughts are commanding her to run but the fear overwhelms her.

It's when her brother starts tugging on her hand with urgency that she finds herself able to move once more.

She doesn't waste another second before grabbing Ayato and fleeing.

Touka is so caught up in trying to escape that the idea that the humans might not recognize them to be ghouls doesn't occur to her. She knows it's too late when the thought finally materializes (they've just given their identities away by running - there is no way that a normal human can move at their speed) but there's no use regretting it.

There's a moment of confusion when the humans stare after them but it doesn't take them long at all before they commence their pursuit.

Touka curses under her breath. She's exerted too much energy and her kagune refuses to come out. She looks to her brother but she can tell that he's even more tired. She grits her teeth - they'll just have to keep running until they can run no more.

She spots an old building up ahead and doesn't think twice. She veers into it pulling Ayato behind her.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

The sound of light footsteps echoes down the abandoned corridor as the two young children race down the darkened pathway.

A flash of light erupts from in front and they stumble to an abrupt halt.

Touka steps in front of Ayato, ready to take down anyone who dares come near.

She doesn't expect for someone to come lunging at them from the side.

She retaliates by lashing out and the aggressor stumbles backwards. Touka is unsure if it's due to them colliding with the wall but dust particles fill the air as pieces of the building come tumbling down. It's the perfect diversion as it successfully keeps them hidden. The only drawback is that the dust won't last that long. She'll have to think quickly.

She closes her eyes and wishes with all her might for her kagune to come out.

"Onee-chan, look!"

Her eyes open to see a figure appearing from the debris. The person is wrapped up in a cloak and unharmed. They start approaching and she tenses. She's unsure if they are a friend or foe but she doesn't want to wait to find out. She begins to maneuver Ayato slowly backwards when she unexpectedly trips.

She winces before checking to see what she'd fallen over.

Vacant eyes stare back at her.

Now that the dust is clearing she's able to notice all the other motionless bodies.

Their pursuers are dead.

She looks at the hooded figure that has stopped advancing. Their eyes scan her intently and Touka summons as much bravery as she can to glare back.

The corners of their mouth turn up.

"Hmmm... interesting. Those fiery eyes of yours are just perfect. Are you two ghouls? Are you _orphans_?"they inquire curiously.

Touka affirms the assumption, all the while keeping in mind not to let her guard down.

"Well, you must be exhausted - I've got room at my place if you need somewhere to stay. It won't do you any good to return in that condition."

Still suspicious, she remains quiet.

Ayato tugs on her shoulder forcing her to lean down.

"Onee- chan, you have to say thanks. I saw it - they used their kagune to make a crack in the wall and got it to collapse", he whispers in her ear, "They saved us!"

She relents a little. Surely they can't be too bad given that they helped save them.

The figure seems to sense her hesitation and continues.

"You know, those humans, they just take and take and take from you." The tone of voice makes Touka shiver, "Then they'll _destroy _you. I live by myself and was looking for the right companions. You can stay at my place for as long as you like."

What Touka wants to say is "thank you for saving us but we have to get going", but instead what comes out of her mouth is "maybe just for tonight."

Touka may not fully trust the person under the hood but after the events of today she's worried that ghoul investigators will come and get them when they aren't expecting it. At least they stand a chance if they stay with another ghoul – after all, it's said that there's increased safety in numbers.

"You made the right choice although I do hope you choose to stay longer - it can get boring when you're all alone with no other ghouls to play with. By the way, my name is Eto and I'm sure we'll be having a lot of _fun_ together."

xxxxx

The house is large and their hostess Eto-san (still hidden by her cloak) is quite courteous. They chat for a while and Touka starts to think that having the extra company isn't so bad. It isn't long, however, before she retires to her room. She's so drained that she finds herself falling into a restless sleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

_An unexpected ambush. _

_Human arms are tearing apart the siblings hands and she can hear someone screaming in the background. It's only when she realizes that the voice is yelling out Ayato's name that Touka recognizes it as her own. They begin dragging her further away from her brother who is struggling to reach her. _

_Why? Why is this happening to us? We just want to live. I have to protect him! We both have to make it out alive. _

She wakes up with a start and tries to erase the images from her mind but the nightmare is still vivid in her head when she closes her eyes.

It's the first time that she feels the fire of vengeance burn in her gut.

Her recollection is cut short by a hand on her back. She jumps as Ayato glances up at her curiously.

"Onee- chan ... are you okay?" he asks quietly.

He looks so serious that she wants to cry - he shouldn't have to live like this.

She smiles reassuringly before telling him to go back to sleep.

She leaves for the main room once she's positive that he's slumbering only to find there's already someone present.

The girl in front of her has unkempt hair and appears to be in her late teens. She looks harmless but Touka remains ready to fight if need be.

"Touka-chan, come here!" the girl says joyfully in a familiar voice and Touka's stance drops slightly.

"Eto-san?" she asks disbelievingly. She would have never expected the person under the cloak to have this sort of image.

"That's me! By the way, I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

Touka shakes her head.

"I'm glad you came out of the room actually. I was hoping to have a little chat with you."

"Oh?"

"Well...recently I've been thinking of making a group to stand up to the ghoul investigators - you're not the only one who has had an unfavorable run in with them." A shadow crosses her face but it's gone before Touka can say anything, "We have to show those ghoul investigators that we won't go down so easily. We'll also help tons of other ghouls out there. I've decided to name the group Aogiri. What do you say? Will you join me?"

Eto puts up her hand.

"Wait, don't say anything yet, you probably need time to decide. Although you should keep in mind that I might _kill_ you if you refuse." She starts laughing, "Don't worry, you don't need to look so serious, that was a joke!"

Touka is unsure about that but, with a wave, Eto exits the room still laughing.

xxxxx

By the time morning comes, Touka has made up her mind.

She wants to say that it took her a while to make the decision but that would be a lie.

It doesn't take her long at all.

The moment she realizes this is when she _knows_.

There's no going back.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, a person sits on a rooftop recalling a recent conversation.

_"Yoshimura-san, did you find them?"_

_The older figure looks down somberly._

_"Forgive me Yomo-kun, it seems as if I was too late. There was no trace of them when I got there."_

All alone, the man vents out his misery at the turn of events.

_I'm sorry aneki. It looks like I wasn't able to keep my promise to you after all._

The whereabouts of his remaining family members are unknown and he's sure that he will suffer eternal guilt for being unable to protect them.


End file.
